


À travers les cieux, l’espace et le temps

by malurette



Category: The Odyssey - Homer, Uchuu Densetsu Ulysses 31 | Ulysse 31
Genre: Gen, Greek Gods are tricky bastards, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Short One Shot, disproportionate retribution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les fourberies et les coups bas, c'est une longue, très longue histoire entre les dieux de l'Olympe et Ulysse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À travers les cieux, l’espace et le temps

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** À travers les cieux, l’espace et le temps  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** L’Odyssée/Ulysse 31  
>  **Personnages :** Ulysse, Ulysse 31  
>  **Genre :** general  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** le premier Ulysse, chanté par Homère, est passé depuis longtemps dans le domaine public ; Ulysse 31 est la propriété de Bernard Deyriès, Jean Chalopin et Nina Wolmark. Dans tous les cas je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "fourberies" et "voyage" d’après 31_jours (1er avril '09) ;  
> "un long voyage" pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300 et des poussières

Ulysse d’Ithaque premier du nom a offensé les dieux. Trop intelligent pour son propre bien, il a attiré leur attention ; les uns le persécutent, d’autres lui viennent en aide, chaque parti agissant en cachette de l’autre, et lui-même pour se sortir des situations abracadabrantesques auxquelles il se retrouve mêlé utilise la ruse plus qu’autre chose. Pourquoi se battre à la loyale quand la partie est déséquilibrée dès le départ ?

Plusieurs milliers d’années plus tard son lointain descendant en pâtit. Aussi intelligent mais plus enclin à la morale, c’est lui qui essuie les l’une après l’autre les fourberies des dieux qui s’acharnent après lui.  
Le nouvel Ulysse a toujours astuce et courage mais la malignité a changé de camp : les ruses de son ancêtre qui se moquait des dieux ont fini par les tourner tous contre l’idée d’aider encore les hommes.  
Heureusement pour lui si plus aucun des dieux ne veut prendre parti pour lui la chance au moins reste toujours de son côté.

D’un bout à l’autre de l’Olympe, cette portion de l’espace-temps surnaturelle il mène son vaisseau avec résolution. Il a l’impression voyagé déjà d’un bout à l’autre de l’infini spatial et même de la continuité temporelle, et d’avoir encore toujours plus de route à faire.  
S’il ne s’agissait que de lui… mais il a ses enfants et ses Compagnons à ramener à bon port, et il le fera, quel qu’en soit le prix. Pour eux, il ne peut pas se permettre de s’éterniser en route. Ils ont déjà perdu beaucoup de temps.

C’est qu’il a préféré d’abord jouer selon les règles des dieux, afin de ne pas les mettre plus en colère encore contre lui, ne pas aggraver la situation.  
Et puis force lui est de constater qu’il n’y a pas de règle précise. Alors si tous les coups sont permis…


End file.
